Shules
by MostStupidWriterEver
Summary: The story an alternate romance scenario between Jules and Shawn ( Shules)
1. Getting A Date

**Getting A Date**

It was early morning at the Santabarbara Police Station.

"Hey Jules!" Detective O'Hera instantly popped he head up and smiled despite her stressful day.

"Hey Shawn." The detective said after putting her head back down to continue with her huge stack of paperwork.

Shawn sat on Juliet's desk and didn't say anything for a while, just sat there patiently looking at her.

"What do you want Shawn?" The young, petite blonde said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you had any plans tonight?" Shawns face obviously showed the fact that he was nervous.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Juliet was really going to enjoy this, she was pretty much making the man beg.

"I just wondered if you wanted to join me and Gus at the cinema? Horror movie marathon!" The look on Juliet's face went from a smirky grin to a confused look, this clearly wasn't what she thought it was. The worst part is, she didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved.

"Nah, I was thinking of having a quiet night in." Completely a lie. She had absolutely no plans and the last thing she wanted was a quiet night.

"That sounds terrible" And the young blonde didn't show any signs of agreeing.

"Well, I don't like horror movies anyway." Which was true.

"Don't worry, I'll be there when you need somebody to hug." That made Juliet smile and giggle a little bit, even on the worst days she knew Shawn would be there to flirt.

"Not going to happen Shawn."

"C'Mon Jules!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Seriously Shawn, I have work to go." Which was true, but she could easily make it wait since it didn't need to be in for a couple of days.

"Ooooo, fun! So, tell me again why you won't watch some movies?"

"To be ohnest, it sounds boring." The smile has totally left her face and she just seems annoyed.

"Oh. Sooooo... You wanna do something fun...?" Shawn started to use his flirtatious voice again.

"What were you thinking"? Jules starts to stare up at him with a smirky smile on her face.

"Well, how about... let's see... A dinner at a fine dining restaurant followed by a calming, slow walk along the beach where we will watch the sun set." She giggled and they sat there staring into each others eyers. The smiles on their faces start to get replaced by a serious look. Shawn sees that there is hardly anybody around so he decides that what he is about to do is a good idea.

He slowly leans in towards Jules and gently kisses he on he soft lips.

"So, how about that date?"


	2. The Date

**The Date**

Shawn was stood in front of his full body mirror wearing a freshly pressed suit.

"I look like a monkey!" Shawn murmured to himself. He was almost ready for his date with Jules, for the first time of being an adult Shawn Spencer the cocky, witty man with thick hair was nervous. It has been almost five years since Shawn saw Juliet and from that moment he knew he wanted her.

He left his apartment and got into his taxi and told the driver the adress of the 5 star restaurant he was meeting her at. He got there after her. He walked into the restaurant and told the waitress his name.

"Follow me" the waitress said with a smile on her face.

He saw her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, his whole world went slomo. He usually paid incredible attention to detail but not tonight. Tonight there was only one thing he could see, her. The rest was a blure.

"Hi." That was all he could muster as he absorbed her beauty before sitting down.

"Hi." Juliet's voice was soothing. He had been nervous but now he was calm, a lot calmer than usual. They smiled at each other.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter said politely.

"Champagne." Shawn said with a smirk on his face. The waiter left to get the champagne.

"I wasn't aware we were celebrating?" Jules said with a confused look on his face.

"I am. I am celebrating the fact that I am here with a beautiful woman that I have been wanting to go out with for years." Shawn's voice was flirtatious.

Juliet smiled and the waiter came to the table with two glasses of champagne and two menus. He placed each menu in front of the young couple and placed the two glasses of champagne down. He made a small bow before leaving.

They ate there meals while exchanging in there usual small talk and banter and then they ordered desert. The waiter brought back one large Ice Cream Sunday with two spoons.

"Jules" Shawn said in a small and scared voice.

"Yes Shawn?" Juliet said it with an extremely confused face.

"I love you" Shawn stared at her.

"What..."


End file.
